Kiara the Cat
Kiara is a fictional anthropomorphic yellow cat. Introduced on Sonic Adventure 3 where she was captured by Eggman and saved by Sonic the Hedgehog. She is one of Sparky's close friends and Sonic's soulmate. Also, she has a bitter feud with Amy Rose. History Kiara was running away from the military goverments, but suddenly got kidnap by Dr. Eggman. However, Sonic and Tails saw the action, Sonic attack a few of military goverments and fleed to the rescue to save Kiara. Sonic has distracted the robots, fighting them and went to the Eggman's new base where Kiara was imprisoned. Not for long while being locked in her cell, Kiara was found by Sonic and rescue her. Unfortunately, they were caught by Eggman's secruity camera. Eggman, upon his return, summoned his armies of robots, chasing them. After being capture, Kiara thanked Sonic for rescusing her and then deeply falls in love with him, without telling him how she feels. Later Sonic and Kiara are found by Tails, learned that Jade, Tasha and Ryker are captured by the goverments which was lead by a ruthless miltary commander, taken them to Area 59. As Sonic entered, he noted that the military base shares some similarities wth a typical base of Eggman. The governement apparently thinks these strange creatures may be a new danger or mysterious threat sent to spy upon the world. Sonic, feeling insulted, decides to leave to rescue his new friends. Meanwhile some scientists try to examine the defenseless Tasha, Jade and Ryker. Once successfully inside the base, Sonic runs through a corridor unnoticed and eventually comes toward the base of operations and where Jade, Tasha and Ryker are being held and experimented on. At first, he was not able to do much due to the tight security around until mysterious tiny paper airplanes destroyed some of the wiring of Area 59's electrical system and therefore shutting down the facility's power. Sonic was able to break Jade and her friends but much to their disruption, they are noticed. Upon their escape, the commander sent all of his armies to get them. Though it was cut short they have finally reach their exit. The three thanks Sonic for saving them. Sonic smashes through the roof of Area 59 with the other three and escape on to the Tornado. It is then revealed that Tails was the one who had sent all of those ingenius paper airplane devices in to help them. Gathering around Jade introduce her friends. Sonic lets them join in and leads them to a next adventures, get the help from the others. After the events of Maria's rebirth, Sonic tells Kiara how he feels, surprise Kiara heard the hedgehog's words he loved her. Kiara accepted his feelings and continue the relationship. The relationship was disrupted by Amy, who grows furious that Sonic is with Kiara. Amy make her promise for Sonic to go on the date. Then force Kiara to stay away from Sonic, this leads her to have a heartbroken. Tasha and Ryker came up Kiara and comfort her. Tasha becomes furious, believes that Sonic cannot date with Amy because she finds her annoying. Personality Kiara was depicted as sweet, cute and loveable. She falls in love with Sonic after Jade, Ryker and Tasha join in for a next adventure. But was heartbroken when she saw Sonic with Amy. Although she finds out that Sonic and Amy are not real couples. This was explained from Knuckles that Amy has obsession. Kiara is quiet and shy when meeting new friends. Kiara is more cheerful and optimstic of making friends. Deep down she has hidden her aggressive side when her friends are place in danger. Kiara was also depicted as beautiful, fun-loving, altruistic and tender. She is extremely sensitive when she is offended or hurt. She is fairly quick to anger when becoming defensive. Powers and abilities Kiara was gift of manipulate the energy of love. Similar to the other heroes, she uses flares mixing them for new abilities. Relatively, she can combine the power with other heroes with strong powerful attacks. In super forms, Sonic and Kiara perform a new attack ‘Super Extreme Sparkling’ the strongest attack like ‘The Power of Fighters’.Kiara is the strongest able to use her ability to blast barrier or target. She also is talented of acrobatic skills and martial arts. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Kiara deeply falls romantically towards Sonic. But, it already revealed that Sonic does have feelings for her after rescuing Jade and her friends. Sonic would began to engage flirting with her. Kiara was accepted to be Sonic's soulmate (but also known better to be his girlfriend). Their relationship was not strong enough because Amy has ruin their first affection. Being separated from the others, during the storm, Sonic return his feelings for Kiara and Kiara made a promise for her date. Miles Tails Prower Kiara and Tails have a very friendly relationship as they are usually together when they and Sonic are out saving the world. Kiara also looks at Tails as a little brother figure, and this was shown when Amy yelled at Tails so much of her annoyance. Knuckles the Echinda Knuckles and Kiara have a friendly relationship between each other. When Knuckles saves her from Amy's violent rage, he tells her that both Sonic and Amy are not real couples. He then deeply cared for Kiara's feelings for Sonic. Amy Rose Amy do not show her friendly relationship with Kiara. They generally depicted as arch-rivals towards each other and fighting over the affection towards Sonic. Amy is extremely jealous of Kiara's knowing how cute and active she is. Sonic was constantly getting away from the fight due his fear of Amy. Having her selfish ways to end Sonic and Kiara's relationship, Ryker, Tasha and Lola are furious on Amy that she only planned to make Sonic break up with Kiara by making her jealous. Cream the Rabbit When traveling alone, Cream had surprised Kiara by bumping into her. She walked up towards her and invited her to her house, along with her mother, Vanilla. Cream then agreed to start their adventure with Kiara acting similar to Tails in the Sonic campaign. Kiara feels a bond, seeing Cream as a friend. Cream looks up to her as a big sister. Rouge the Bat Rouge and Kiara don't really show a dislike for each other. After Shadow's companion Maria has come back to life, Rouge has a good relationship with Kiara. Shadow the Hedgehog Kiara learns that Shadow was a copy of Sonic, when he was mistakenly to be fugitive of the government. Kiara began having a bitter relationship with Shadow, who does not care about. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters